Alternate Descendants 2 Ending
by Red Blood Moon
Summary: What if Mal decided to try to get back Ben instead of being lead away from Uma and Been dancing? What if Mal is more powerful then others know? An on-going story if I get feedback! Rated M as things will get more graphic and for the language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or anything else Disney!

Warning: Spoilers to Disney Descendants 2!

Chapter One

Nothing could compare to the agonizing heartbreak I felt when Uma and Ben said that they had feelings for each other. All I could see was Uma and Ben, together. Tears spilled down my face as my heart broke.

"Mal," Evie sorrowfully called my name bringing me back to myself. I looked at my sister in all but blood in the eye as I felt my power start to boil and lash around in the confines of my body. I gasped loudly as my magic started to manifest outside of my body and started to wrap itself around the beautiful golden yellow and royal blue dress Evie spent so much time slaving over. The beautiful golden color burned into black obsidian silk and the royal blue melted into a sinister green that matched my power-filled eyes as I watched the only one that I thought truly thought loved me turned their back on me and choose to love another.

"Mal let's' get you out of here," Jay my other sibling in all but blood whispered in my ear and tried to get me to go with him away from the sight that was breaking my heart.

"No," I whispered harshly with a rumble that came from deep within my chest cavity. The sound was nothing any human could make and it got the attention of the one person that at the moment I wanted to do nothing more than kill.

Uma.

I felt myself moving towards her snarling and a rumbling growl echoing from deep inside my chest.

"Looks like Mal is just a dirty beast like her mother," Uma chuckled as I advanced on her while she stands close to MY Ben! Chortling I grinned so wide it didn't quite fit on my face as my magic started to give me additions to what I was about to do.

"You seem to not have learned the lesson your mother learned about taking another woman's man," I growled out to her before I lunged knocking her to the floor away from my Ben. My clawed hands pinned her hands above her head as I snarled right in her face and that is when I saw true fear in her sea blue-green eyes. "I am a fae like my mother and one thing you never want to do to a fae is to take the one they love away from them; it comes at such a harsh price for the perpetrator, like yourself!"

"Mal!" Jay, Carlos, Evie, and the others around me gasped out finally getting over their shock just as Ben let out a loud deafening roar before starting to charge at me and Uma. Jay and others around Ben grabbed him before he could go through with his challenge.

Looking back down at my prey I gave a rough graveling laugh as I saw her staring at my Ben, focused like she was the one controlling his actions. Her eyes snapped back to mine and widening as I moved her hands to where one of mine could hold her as I straddled her and used my newly freed hand to grasp her mother's necklace before I ripped it harshly from her throat. Leaping off of the now powerless sea witch I turned my focus to her necklace that I let dangle in front of my face as I tried to think of what to do next.

"That is my mother's necklace! It has no power! Give it back to me!" Uma shrieked in outrage as she leaped to her feet and turned to face me while shooting looks once again back to Ben.

"Oh, why I never knew it was your mother's!" I gasped out in fake astonishment before letting the big grin back on my face as I then said, "But you do lie little fish! No power! What a load of eels! I can feel the power coming off of the necklace and with you focusing on Ben it was just too easy to figure out what was happening!" Uma at first looked like the confident women that she was but slowly she paled and now stood to shake with rage as I now grasped the necklace in my clawed hands slowly tightening my grasp making hairline fractures showup.

Uma gave a loud agonizing scream as the fractures in the necklace started to shine with the power that she denied it had. "Necklace of Ursula, I command with the power of the royal fae! I, Mal, daughter of Maleficent command you to release all those in your control or to face the powers of the ancient royal fae bloodline!" I spoke loud, clear, and with my power to back up my words. The necklace that I now held loosely in my hands shook before a beam shot out from the necklace and into my Ben's chest. Uma screamed as the necklace that once held power vanished on its own accord, she turned to me shaking in rage before taking out a dagger she hid on her person before charging towards me.

Standing tall I watched as she advanced before she reached me I held my hand up and my magic reacted to the danger coming straight for me. Thick sickly purple ribbons wrapped around Uma forcing her to the floor on her knees with her dagger laying useless on the boat deck in front of her. Smiling I picked up the dagger and froze when I realized this was my favorite dagger that was supposed to be hidden under my pillow in my home on the island. The ribbons constricted around her as I leveled the dagger to her throat.

"You forget yourself Uma, daughter of Ursula, who exactly I am!" Standing proud I circled her putting pressure on her skin using the dagger, never piercing the skin but enough to make her understand I was not someone she should have decided to mess with. "I am the daughter of Maleficent and by rights of popular villain vote, I am your ruler by blood right! You have crossed me and if we were back on the Isle of the Lost you would be put to death and as would all those that you associate with!"

I could feel the others around us recoil with that revelation and as I once again stood before her I crouched before her and looked her in the eyes grinning as my power shifted, releasing her, and seeping into her body. "I curse you! I curse you to forever feel the pain you have caused me for the rest of your natural life!" I spoke in a harsh punishing tone as Uma slumped unconscious to the deck of the boat. Standing I declared, "Uma, daughter of Ursula, knew what she was doing and knew by the rights of the Isle of the Lost she was facing death if caught! I declare that all those that come to Auradon from the Isle will first meet with either Evie: daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay: son of Jafar, Carlos: son of Cruella De Vil, or myself Mal: daughter of Maleficent the chosen ruler of the Isle of the Lost. I decree it, so make it true!"

My magic swelled and in a sudden burst shot out in all directions to do my bidding and as it did so I felt an answering swell of magic that I recognized as my mother. Gasping I turned towards the entrance to where I saw my mother out of her tiny dragon form standing proud smiling at me. Tears spilled down my face once more as I wobbled out, "mom" before my magic started to change me more.

P.S. Leave a comment or message me if you want me to continue. XD Hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
